Moments
by JulieTelrats7380
Summary: A drabble-ish one-shot series of the Fairy Tail couples' random moments. Always complete, characters change in accordance to latest stories. (#6: Jellal tries to use pick-up lines on his date) (#7: All I can say is that, Lily gets knocked out by a book XD)
1. Mine

**A/N: This just something that hit me out of nowhere. I decided to turn it to a drabble one-shot series because it's really small and couple one-shot series are really fun to read. I'll post more if the sudden inspiration suddenly hits me again. **

**Oh, and can anyone guess who Juvia's date was?**

* * *

**Mine**

* * *

Gray watches as Juvia dances with he-knows-who. He watches as the prom date's hand goes lower than her waist.

_That's it_.

He needs to do something. Juvia was already aware of her so-called admirer's actions and was trying to get away.

"What do you think you're doing? Let Juvia go, she's going home." she protests as he tries to hold her closer.

"C'mon sweetheart just one more dance."

"Juvia wants to go home."

"She said she wants out," Gray walks over to them, "let her."

"What's with you, buddy? the guy spits, "Mind your own business."

Gray takes Juvia by the hand and starts to walk away.

"C'mon," he says as she blushes furiously, "we're getting out of here."

"Hey!" they get interrupted, "You can't just take her!"

Gray turns around to face the bastard, hands still intertwined with Juvia's.

"I don't have to take her. She's already _mine_."

**The End**


	2. King

**A/N: Ok, this was really strange to write. I find Mystwalker very hard to write and really look up to the writers who can do it successfully. But then, I'm still a baby when it comes to writing, so please be kind. **

* * *

**King**

* * *

Erza curses his name. Of all the shameful jobs she could be assigned to, he had to order her to help rebuild the city. She was Erza Knightwalker, the Commander of the First Division of Edolas Military, the infamous and feared Fairy Hunter. She did not work this hard to rebuild houses! She curses him again as she watches him from the roof. He's directing Hughs to move a part of a broken red roof. She realises she's staring at him and turns away. She's supposed to loathe him, the coward. She tries to work without letting the feeling of shame seep through. She hears footsteps on the roof. It's _him._

She looks up to him, then turns to fixing the roof again. She admits he has nerve to cross her path after giving her such a low order. Nevertheless, he was the King now, she had to be loyal to him. She bows, "Your Majesty."

He looks taken aback, "You don't have to show the formalities. Just call me Jellal."

Erza wondered if he was joking or just trying to piss her off. She wasn't going to give him the chance. "I'd rather not, Your Highness. You are the King."

"It sucks." He pauses to look at her, then says, "I didn't choose to be King, I had to be. Besides, I was in alliance with Erza Scarlet. So I guess it's only fair for us to be casual."

She curses in her mind again. He's really pushing his luck. She gives him a forced smiled and turns back to her work. She has almost patched the edge when she notices that he's lending a hand too. Trying to figure out his intentions, she goes back to her job again. A bit too far back.

She shrieks unconsciously as a strong hand catches her.

"That was close," Jellal sighs, "You should be more careful, Erza."

Erza can't be sure if it's him saving her or just the sunlight caught in his beautiful azure locks, but she was sure he looked almost like a blue Angel. _Maybe he isn't that bad_, she thinks, _I can live with a King like this._

**The End**


	3. Close

**A/N: This idea has been hanging on my mind for quite a while. Hope you like it! Please R&amp;R.**

* * *

**Close**

* * *

Natsu and Lucy creep through the shadows as they try to spot the dark mage. He's being extremely difficult. They've been trying to locate him for a long time now, but he's being very persistent of staying in the shadows.

"This is very frustrating," Lucy grits her teeth, "Where is that guy? I'm very tired."

"If you don't stop whining, we're gonna get caught," Natsu says, "We gotta find what he's up to if we wanna get that reward. You do need to pay your rent, don't you?"

"Hmph. I do, but where-"

"Get down!" Natsu jumps on her and they hide behind a pile of crates. The dark mage they were looking for walked past them without noticing. No damage. Well, for Natsu, for Lucy, it's a different story.

_He's really close,_ she thinks, _This is bad for my composure. _"Natsu," she starts, "Get off-"

"Shh!" he hushes her, "He's coming back.

At the moment, Lucy was lying on her back with Natsu on top of her. Lucy could smell the smokey scent the Dragon-slayer gave off, feel his breathing and hear his heartbeat. This could mean only one thing, they were _way_ too close. The fact that he was paying more attention to keeping quiet than their current position proved very frustrating to Lucy as her cheeks turned to a colour somewhat similiar to his hair.

"He's gone," Natsu declares, "We better follow him."

"Well then, do you mind getting off of me!" she almost yells it out.

"I am. Don't yell if you don't want us to get caught."

Maybe he realised the situation too, for his face was a bit heated as well. But, that could've been the adrenaline rush or just his own body temperature. Who knows...

**The End**


	4. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**A/N: So what if I go MIA for two months and post this _mini _story, I still made them kiss!  
**

* * *

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

* * *

The full moon, the ocean breeze, the sound of the waves crashing on the beach - it was the perfect setting. A couple was walking on the beach, alone, talking, perfectly denying the knowledge of each other's love and what they knew they could be.

"So, you'll be staying here for a while?" the scarlet-haired woman asked.

"Yeah, I guess," the blue-haired man replied, "We don't have much work now, and i thought it would be good for Meredy, you know being around Juvia for a while."  
Erza smiled, "You always were the caring one, Jellal."

"Actually you were that one," Jellal said, "Always sharing your food, standing up for us, leading the people to freedom, saving me."

"Jellal, I-"

"Duck!"

Erza's words were cut by Jellal yelling and jumping on her, pinning them both to the beach. A ball of fire zooming overhead, which would've definitely killed them if they were standing. But they had other things in mind than killing that idiot of a dragonslayer. They lay on th e beach for a while, faces apart by a mere inch. They stayed like for sometime, exasperated and blushing. Then finally, both of them moved, closing the gap between them. For a moment, nothing else had mattered as they passionately kissed each other. They would have probably stayed like that forever if another blast, this time a ball of solid ice hadn't landed beside them. They sat up, both blushing furiously in the moonlight.

Finally, Erza regained her composure, more or less, and said, "So, what about your fiancée?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jellal replied innocently.

As they both laughed and kissed again, they didn't hear the two mages fighting, or the blonde celestial mage hiding behind a bush, singing, "Jellal and Erza sitting in a tree..."

**The End**


	5. Absence

**A/N: Here's some NaLu fluff. Enjoy and please R&amp;R/F&amp;F to tell me how it was. I really need some idea if my stories are liked or not and since almost nobody knows (not even Nobody, coz he's dead) I really don't have a lot to work with. Thanks to all those who reviewed and and favourited/followed. It means a lot.**

**I realised that, I never cleared up who Juvia's date was in #1. It was Bora. Congrats to Tawny on getting it right (you're the only one who did).**

**I might not be online for a few months (not _legally,_ at least, according to house rules) and thus, my stories will go slower than they were. I can't for 2016 when I can finally get more online time!**

* * *

**Absence**

* * *

Lucy woke up feeling unusually cold. Something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was definitely wrong.

She sat up and looked around hard, as if it was a spot-the-diff game. She was still covered with her blanket and the windows were closed. Even the heater was on. There was absolutely no reason for her to be feeling cold. She certainly wasn't sick, was she?

Then it hit her.

Natsu. He wasn't there.

She had gotten so used to waking up to his draconic body heat and smokey smell over the years that, even though she consciously denied it, her subconscious mind missed it. Severely.

"He's still not back from his solo quest," she sighed. It was a week already and her body didn't like not having a radiator beside it, at all.

Suddenly, she heard a loud 'bang!' and some muffled voices lead by some footsteps. It was coming from her kitchen. Fully awake and readying her famous 'Lucy kick', Lucy carefully tiptoed into the kitchen.

"Yo, Luce!" a familiar voice greeted her.

Natsu was standing in the kitchen, covered in flour and cocopowder. He had a bowl in his hand and another was upside-down on the floor, apparently entrapping Happy under it.

"What are you doing here?!" Lucy asked, "When did you even get back?"

"Last night," he replied, "I shut your windows 'cause your were shivering. You should really keep them shut. I'm making brownies, want some?"

Lucy was exceptionally touched by this. She could never understand how this dense idiot could actually be so thoughtful sometimes.

"Hey, Luce," Natsu said, "Could'ya rescue Happy instead of just standing there smiling like a weirdo?"

"Don't call me a weirdo!"

**The End**


	6. Lunch

**A/N: Something that hit me from reading funny text fails, though I'm sure it wasn't funny for the guy** **actually texting. Anyway, enjoy and R&amp;R please.**

* * *

**Lunch**

* * *

Erza drank the deep red liquid, savouring each sip.

"This is really good, Jellal," she said, "I didn't expect so much."

"You think too less of me sometimes, Erza," Jellal chuckled.

She took a sip again.

"Meredy picked the wine, didn't she?" she asked flatly.

"Uh- well, yeah."

She laughed and he blushed as they continued their date.

"Erza," Jellal said hesitantly after a while.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he said, "equal to as many stars there are in the sky."

"Jellal," Erza said.

"Yes?"

"It's daytime, there are no stars in the sky now."

"Ah, but there are, my love," he said with a smile, "One is the Sun, which the most important to life. And the other," he paused, "is you."

Erza blushed a bit and Jellal quietly let out a suppressed sigh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Meredy taught you that line, didn't she?"

"Only the first one. We were originally supposed to have dinner, remember?"

"I love you too."

**The End**

* * *

**Response to review by Guest: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked my stories. The truth is that I get a bit embarrassed while posting these 'cause they're** **so fluffy sometimes .**

**Response to review by aye sir:** **Thank you for finally logging in and reviewing. Please do review next time as well. (naile mair)**


	7. Cushion

**A/N: I said I would go on a posting spree so, here's another one! And my first GaLe too! Please R&amp;R and F&amp;F.**

* * *

**Cushion**

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out, you two," Levy said with a smile.

Gajeel shrugged, " Had to do something to keep the boredom out"

"You have quite the library," said Pantherlily.

Levy smiled at him and climbed up the ladder to the tall bookshelf. She was organizing her library and her two guildmates volunteered to help her. Well, it was Gajeel who offered her help, even though he insists that it was Lily's idea. Levy didn't mind. She could use some extra helping hands and it was fun hanging out with those two. Although she was having a bit of a hard time controlling herself not to stare at the studded man. It was no secret that the Script mage harboured feelings for the Iron Dragonslayer.

"Be careful up there, Shrimp," Gajeel warned her, "Yer g'na die if ya fall from that height."

He was holding a large stack of books as Pantherlily flew them to the correct shelf.

"I know that," Levy shouted back from the top of the ladder, "Just don't drop my books, they're as old as your dad."

She resumed organizing when she noticed a very large book wedged in the wrong place. It took a lot of effort, but she successfully pulled the heavy book out. Unfortunately, she lost her balance. She gave out a shriek as she fell.

Gajeel and Pantherlily both rushed at the same time to catch her. The book hit the Exceed and he went down. Gajeel caught her just in time, cradling her with one arm and still holding the books in the other. It took a while for both of them to stop blushing.

"Thank goodness the books are find," sighed Levy.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Gajeel muttered.

"You know Gajeel, I thought you arms would be harder due to the studs. They're actually kind of soft, like a cushion."

"S-shaddup."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I kinda got tired of keeping the exceeds elsewhere for my ships' sake. So, I decided to include Lily along, well, kind of included. Sorry guys.**


End file.
